Take a Hike (Pierre Version)
A small group, led by Pierre, ends their hike for the day and begins setting up camp. While walking through the woods, Pepper sees a baby bird lying on the ground, having fallen out of nest. She tries to place the bird back in the nest atop a high tree branch, the nest falls off, crushing the bird and breaking several eggs. Pepper laughs nervously and tries to cover up the mess, but she ends up getting attacked by a giant angry blue eagle who is the owner of the nest. Back at camp, Creamy attempts putting up a tent by tying what he thinks is a rope around a stake in the ground. It turns out he's been tying a cobra around the stake, and the angry snake bites Creamy in the arm before slithering off. Pierre, while shaving, hears Creamy's cries of pain and reluctantly runs over to see what the problem is. He passes by Cliste, who attempts to start a fire but gets set ablaze while blowing on the flame. Now Pierre sees Creamy's hurt arm and begins sucking the poison out. Not looking behind him, he accidentally spits the poison into Harty's eyes. Harty's eyes immediately begin to burn/melt and he screams in pain, leaving Pierre at a loss for who to help first. He makes a decision when the flaming Cliste runs by him, screaming in pain. Pierre tackles Cliste and begins dunking her head in the lake, unknowingly piercing Cliste's head on a sharp rock beneath the water. Pierre piles the three injured animals on a stretcher, where flies buzz around them, and drags them along, while Winora and Rio walk behind. The group soon enters a vast, scorching desert with no water in their canteens. Winora spots a small puddle of toxic water and, extremely thirsty, begins gulping the water down. Initially she is relieved, but soon she lies on the stretcher having suffered for her actions. As the groups once again moves forwards, Creamy's hurt arm falls off. A liquid drops down on Rio's head, and upon tasting it he looks up where, much to his delight, he finds a beehive. Pierre spots another baby bird that fell out of nest and picks it up. Rio, meanwhile, sucks honey from the beehive through a straw until honey squirts all over his face. He climbs down from the tree and waddles over to a large mound of fur, where he tears off a piece of fur and begins wiping his face. Pierre climbs a tree to put the baby bird in the nest, but upon reaching the branch the nest is on, he discovers the nest is made out of Pepper's skin. He screams and falls out of the tree, dropping the bird back in the nest. Elsewhere, Rio finishes cleaning off his face, when he suddenly notices that the fur he tore off came from a large, angry grizzly bear. Rio tries replacing the fur on the bear's stomach, but this doesn't work. The bear swings claws at Rio and as Rio runs away, pieces of his body break away until only his legs continue running forward. As Pierre gets up, Rio's legs run up and crash into the tree. The bear begins chasing Pierre, who pushes the stretcher onto an old rope bridge as he runs. The friction from the stretcher begins burning the rope, until the bridge breaks, sending everyone on it down a deep canyon. Everyone is impaled on the rocks below, with the exception of Pierre who survives his fall to the ground. Pierre climbs up one of the ropes of the bridge to the cliff opposite of the one he entered the bridge on. Unfortunately, the bear is waiting at the top and begins brutally mauling Pierre, tearing him to pieces. The bear then walks back over a sturdier wooden bridge a few feet away from the rope bridge. Back at the bird's nest, Pepper's body falls out of the tree, and the baby bird begins playing with one of the nerve fibers coming out of one of Pepper's eye sockets. Moral "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes!" Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes